Gemini
by sailormai20
Summary: Rin knew they were supposed to be together. That's how it was supposed to be. So why did he leave? How was she supposed to cope with that? Oneshot, RinxLen, not related, implied death


Gemini

She came here every Saturday, without fail. Central Park was always busy; full of people, full of life. The young woman would sit for hours – she never wore a watch; there was nowhere she needed to be. But there was always a sense about her, a gleam of something in her azure eyes, something that called for a different place, a different time.

The buskers were out again today, Rin mused. Groups of them always clumped together, spending their lives playing for a few extra dollars. And yet, they lived their lives following their dream. Families walked arm-in-arm, eating ice-cream and laughing while couples sipped coffee and shared croissants. All of them wore a smile (she ignored the grouchy old business men and flustered school girls who were late for a date who only passed by, never pausing) – they were all spending their irretrievable time doing what they loved.

She'd like to say that it was her job as a lifestyle columnist that brought her here. Every so often, the blonde would write about the happenings at the bustling park. The same events would return, like clockwork – engagements, family outings and the buskers music being carried away by the wind. The happiness here was probably due to the peacefulness; a tranquil park in a city of stone. She sighed, wishing she could feel as one with these people, rather than travel along the lonely roads of memory lane.

Rin may have been able to deceive others, but she couldn't fool herself. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see _him_. Some days, the music that reached her would speak of love, so she'd see him, clad in a suit and tie, beet red, down on bended knee. Others, the music would be light and Rin would recall how they'd chase each other in the bright summer sun.

Music, she thought, can trigger powerful recollections of people, places and events. Previously, she'd written that music, not love, was the greatest force on earth. _He'd_ been playing a song on his guitar, looking at her in a way that made her heart pound fiercely against her chest.

There had always been a certain warmth about him – she'd felt like she was home, from the moment they met. It was like they were mirror images of the other – people had often mistaken them for twins – but they were so vastly different too. Blonde, blue eyed and of similar height, Rin has been shocked when she first met him, all those years ago, on her first day of high school, to be exact. He'd laughed a lot, made her smile. She smiles sadly, remembering how he brought her out of a life so grey and with one touch turned her life around.

They were two halves of a soul, never to be separated. People had teased them over their closeness at school, saying they were going to be '2getha 4eva'. They were like Gemini – two halves of a constellation – part of something magical, something everyone amazed at and envied.

Lyrics floated to her ears. "…Fate brought us together, only to remind us that loves not forever…" Her eyes hardened and she wiped at them quickly, refusing to let the tears fall – there'd been enough of that already. She wasn't a girl anymore, things had changed. She couldn't escape from that. Nobody could escape from Time's cold grip.

'Time…such a funny concept. When we schedule meeting or events, we feel like we're in control. A few extra hours in bed, and we fell as though we've wasted something.  
Live for the moment, it's all we've got. You can have your entire future planned out – finish college, get married, go travelling, have kids, whatever you want – but a split second can ruin every dream you've ever had.  
Time can't be controlled – it's a force we've tried to constrain, but it's unpredictable, uncaring and cruel. Time helps us mark all the good things in life before replacing them with the anniversary of something horrid.  
Time is a force that cannot be trusted and forces life to continue, even when you want nothing more than for the while world to stop.'

Her editor thought it wasn't he style and Rin was inclined to agree. It was published nonetheless and many people were interested in her melancholy piece. Rin didn't care – nothing had mattered since he'd died. Her world was bleak, blacker than it had ever been. Time had stopped for her, in a world that had lost all colour and the young woman wanted everybody else to see that too and mourn for what it had lost.

Those sky blue eyes, ice-cream on a beach, mountain hikes, horrible singing and beautiful paintings. A contagious, lilting laugh, a stupid stray piece of hair that wouldn't sit properly for photos, a charming yet blunt attitude. Rin could have gone on forever. These were the things she was missing, craving, needing – but there would be no more. All of that was gone, nothing but a memory she protected fiercely within her heart. Every moment they'd spent together had been heaven, but time had stopped his life and hers ended with his.

She couldn't change what had happened, no matter how many tears she'd shed. They'd done nothing except drain her; she'd felt as though with every tear she'd lost a precious part of herself, leaving her hollow inside. All she could do was pray, that when she was reincarnated, she would be able to be by his side again…if only for a little longer.

'_Len…a life without you…isn't a life at all…I'd give anything…anything…to see you again, to spend time being by your side again, as it should be…because…for me…there's nowhere I'd rather be…'_

And with that, she said goodnight and the lights switched off. Yet the music continued and Gemini sparked more vibrantly than ever before. As it faded with the morning, the laughter of it could be heard, whispering on the breeze as the buskers prepared for a new day.

* * *

Well? Something different, no?  
This was something I did in school and liked it, so ta-da!

Do not fear! BeyBlade fics will be updated! And finished by the end of the year! (And that's why you lose watchers XD)

Also, please check out my DeviantArt account (not for the art XD). I have more writings there, and actual updates on my life, so you shall know I'm not dead ;p http:/ nikki-kuznetsov. deviantart. com/ I am currently uploading a prevew of a Yu-Gi-Oh! Silentshipping fic (please don't shoot me!)

In any case, enjoy your day! Please fave/review/eat cookies! 3


End file.
